Forbidden Apple
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: "Kau milikku. Tubuh juga hatimu, Kris."/ ChangKris - MinKris Fict/ DLDR


"Kau milikku. Tubuh juga hatimu, Kris."

Forbidden Apple

A MinKris Fanfiction

Warning: MxM, ooc, AU, typo

Shim (Jung) Changmin 18 years old

Wu Yi Fan (Kris) 15 years old

.

.

.

"Ssshhh … kau pintar Kris."

Tangan besar itu menarik kepala yang berada di selangkangannya. Kepala bersurai blonde lembut dengan mulut yang tengah mengulum dan memanjakan kejantanan besar miliknya.

Namja berambut hitam jangkung itu sesekali menghentak kepala bersurai blonde itu kearahnya tak memperdulikan kalau Kris di bawah sana sering kali tersedak karena ulahnya.

"Haaaahhh …." Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas saat mencapai klimaknya. Berbisik pelan menahan suaranya. Kepalanya menunduk melihat Kris yang berlumuran sperma miliknya. Tangan namja tampak menghapus beberapa cairan putih yang menutupi wajah Kris.

"Bersihkan," bisik Changmin pelan pada Kris yang mengangguk patuh. Menjilati sekitar kejantanan Changmin yang berlumur sperma. Menelan cairan itu hingga masuk ke lambungnya. Sejak hari itu Kris tak pernah membantah atau melawan Changmin lagi. Cukup sudah tubuhnya remuk redam di dalam sebuah tong berisi es saat Kris menolak menelan cairan sperma miliknya.

Memainkan jari telunjuknya Changmin meminta Kris meninggikan kepalanya hingga Changmin bisa mencapainya. Lidah Changmin bergerak membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan yang masih menempel di wajah Kris. Berakhir dengan ciuman panas diantara keduanya.

Lidah Changmin menari di dalam mulut Kris mengobok setiap apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Membelit dan menghisap lidah namja yang menjadi slave miliknya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Slave brutal dan keras kepala yang akhirnya patuh di kakinya.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya. Changmin memerintah Kris untuk naik dan kembali duduk di kursi disebelahnya kembali mengikuti pelajaran yang sempat terlupa.

Itu benar sedari tadi keduanya berada di ruang kelas. Sejak tadi penghuni kelas itu memang mendengar suara aneh dari kursi paling belakang sudut dimana Kris dan Changmin duduk. Namun semuanya mengacuhkan karena tahu apa yang dilakuan tuan muda Jung itu dengan slave barunya. Terbiasa sejak dua minggu yang lalu Kris masuk ke kelas ini. Pemandangan Kris mengoral atau pun melakukan blowjob dengan Changmin adalah pemandangan biasa di sekolah milik keluarga Jung itu.

Bahkan seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar pun hanya menutup mata dengan semau ulah Changmin. Yang penting nilai sang tuan muda selalu peringkat pertama keluarga dan sekolahnya akan membenarkan apapun kelakukan Changmin asal tidak menghamili seorang gadis saja.

"Hisap."

Kris yang sedang menulis catatan milik tuan mudanya itu menoleh dan mendapati Changmin yang menyodorkan telunjuknya di depan wajahnya.

"Apa aku harus selalu mengulang perintah yang sama padamu, Kris."

Mengangguk Kris menarik jari panjang itu mendekatinya. Mulai menjilatinya dari pangkal hingga ke ujung. Lidah Kris bergerak sensual seakan menggoda tuannya. Mata gelap Kris melirik Changmin yang memandangnya intens. Sungguh rasanya tubuhnya terhisap ke dalam maniks milik Changmin.

Memasukkan semua jari Changmin ke dalam mulutnya, Kris mengulum dan menghisab jari Changmin, memperlakukannya sama saat kejantanan milik sang tuan muda yang berada di mulutnya. Kris hampir saja tercekik saat Changmin mendorong jarinya lebih dalam dan membuat Kris terbatuk. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke belakang sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing terlalu takut berurusan dengan seorang Jung Changmin.

"Buka celanamu, Kris," bisik Changmin pelan di telinga Kris memuat wajah Kris memasang wajah takut dan terkejut. Jangan katakan kalau Changmin akan melakukannya di kelas. Melirik jam di belakang mereka masih lima belas menit lagi jam pelajaran akan habis. Kris berencana membujuk Changmin untuk sedikit menundanya.

Kris akan dengan senang hati melakukan semua perintah Changmin, hanya saja tidak dengan orang lain yang juga ikut menikmati permainan mereka. Melakukan sex berjam-jam dikamar masih lebih baik daripada mempertontonkan wajahnya saat dimasukin Changmin di depan umum. Itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Melalui tatapan matanya Kris memohon pada Changmin. Mulutnya masih tak bisa bersuara saat jari Changmin masih berada di sana bahkan dengan jumlah yang bertambah—tiga jari.

"Tak ada penolakan Kris. Atau kau ingi mereka semua ikut bermain bersama kita?" ujar Changmin menyeringai pada bonekanya yang pasti akan mematuhi segala peraturannya.

Mengangguk, Kris menunduk melepaskan ikat pinggangnya. Membiarkan celana panjangnya turun dan terjatuh ke lantai. Sungguh Kris benar-benar malu dengan keadaanya sekarang beruntung meja mereka tinggi sehingga tak seorang pun bisa melihatnya bahkan tidak dengan teman di sebelah karena tertutup tubuh Changmin.

Udara dingin yang menyapa bagian bawahnya terasa sedikit menusuk saat Kris melepaskan pertahanan terkahir tubuhnya membuat tubuh bagian bawah itu polos.

Mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Kris, Changmin mendorong Kris hingga menghadap tembok dan memasukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang milik Kris. Walau sering kali berbuat kejam setidaknya hari ini Changmin masih berbaik hati melakukan pelonggaran pada lubang sempit milik Kris.

Kris menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan setiap gerakan jari Changmin di dalam lubangnya. Kasar dan cepat membuat lubangnya terasa sakit. Padahal bekas semalam saja masih terasa ngilu dan belum menghilang dari tubuhnya. Ditambah hari ini entah kapan Kris bisa berjalan normal. Bahkan dirinya sudah lupa kapan bisa berjalan tegak sejak menjadi slave Changmin.

Masih tiga belas menit lagi, Kris melirik jam dinding berharap Changmin belum berniat melakukan penetrasi sebelum jam berbunyi. Berharap tuan mudanya masih ingin belama-lama bermain dengan jarinya.

Changmin tahu kalau dari tadi Kris memastikan waktu agar tak ada seorang pun saat mereka melakukannya nanti. Semua itu membuat libido Changmin semakin naik dan menambah jarinya di dalam tubuh Kris. Bermain-main sedikit sepertinya tak apa-apa toh ini permintaan Kris—walau secara tak langsung.

"Aku tak akan memasukkannya kecuali kau bisa menahan tak keluar hingga jam pelajaran habis. Jika tidak jangan harap kau bisa istirahat, Kris." Suara tipis itu terdengar di telinga Kris.

Mengangguk Kris berusaha menahan setiap impuls yang diantarakan Changmin padanya biasanya butuh sepuluh menit agar tubuhnya bisa keluar kenapa tak bisa ditahan tiga menit lagi.

Jari-jari Kris mengerat pada dinding tembok. Tusukan Changmin dilubangngnya benar-benar membuat miliknya berdiri. Bahkan kejantanan berukuran lumayan itu tengah tegak berdiri tanpa disentuh siapa pun Kris yakin Changmin tengah mengulum senyum melihat keadaanya. Tuan mudanya memang suka mempermainkannya—tubuhnyan tepatnya.

"Nghhhh!" Kris semakin mengigit kuat bibirnya membiarkan kalau bibir pucat itu kini meneteskan darah. Tujuh menit lagi ia harus bertahan.

Melihat usaha Kris, Changmin tertawa kecil. Slavenya ini benar-benar menarik. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, Changmin mengganti tugas jarinya mengobok lubang Kris dengan benda itu membuat Kris hampir saja berteriak saat Changmin menusuknya hanya dalam sekali sentak. Beruntung Kris mengigit tangannya cepat kalau tidak desahan kerasnya pasti sudah dinikmati anak-anak sekelasnya.

Menekan salah satu remot dengan santainya, Changmin mengatur posisinya kembali ke depan. Membiarkan Kris berjuang menahan gejolak hasratnya sendiri. Memasang dalam level tertinggi Changmin berpura-pura menyalin catatan di depan walau sebenarnya tak penting.

"Lima menit lagi," Changmin melirik jam di tangannya. Dan memastikan kalau Kris belum keluar sedikit pun hanya cairan pre-cum yang sedikit menetes padahal kejantanan namja itu sudah tegak berdiri dan sangat tegang.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Kris. Apa karena lubangmu tak puas hanya dengan vibrator itu? Butuh sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi mungkin?"

Dirty talk yang dibisikkan Changmin memuat perut Kris semakin melilit menahan getaran benda di lubangnya dengan imajinasi yang sudah melayang kemana-mana.

"Sesuatu yang besar yang bisa membobol lubangmu dan menyentuh prostatmu, bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan Kris?" lanjut Changmin langi dengan tangan kini yang merambat pada kejantanan Kris. Menyentuhnya pelan dan perlahan.

Menggeleng, Kris menggigit tangannya untuk kedua kali. Masih tiga menit lagi dan ia harus bertahan. Kris masih sayang tubuhnya. Apa yang dikatakan Changmin pasti menjadi kenyataan kalau dirinya sampai keluar.

Mengusap kejantanan Kris dari atas hingga pangkalnya. Changmin memainkan bola kembar milik Kris tak mengocok hanya melingkarinya dengan gerakan perlahan. Gerakan yang cukup membuat Kris menggila.

"Menyerah saja, Kris." Changmin kembali berbisik dengan tangannya yang masih memijat lembut milik Kris.

Membuat kejantanan yang kini semakin deras mengalirkan pre-cum karena ulah Changmin. Kris berusaha mati-matian menahan rangsangan yang diberikan Changmin. Lubangnya semakin sakit saat mencoba untuk duduk dengan benar. Vibrator itu menyentak semakin dalam terlebih dengan tangan Changmin yang semakin cepat mengocok miliknya. Ini tak akan butuh waktu lama hingga Kris pada akhirnya keluar.

"Uwwwa—uhmmppp"

Changmin segera meraup bibir Kris saat namja itu akhirnya keluar. Menghentikan teriakan Kris tertahan dida lam ciumannya.

Menarik napas dengan susah payah. Kris bersandar pada tubuh Changmin diantara klimaks dan ciuman Changmin yang membuatnya lemas. Bahkan kejantanannya masih mengucurkan sperma dalam besar. Mengeluarkan apa yang tertahan sejak tadi di dalamnya.

"Jadi?" bisik Kris pelan. Berharap dirinya menang dan Changmin menghentikan ide gilanya seharian ini. Bahkan vibrator dibokongnya masih terus bergetar tanpa henti.

"Kau menang, Kris." Mengecup pipi Kris. Changmin menaikkan tubuh Kris di atas meja. Menaikkan kedua kaki Kris dibahunya. Membuat lubang Kris yang berisi vibrator tampak bergetar-getar hebat.

"Sejak kapan … nghhh …?" tanya Kris heran melihat kelas mereka yang sudah kosong dan terkunci. Mulutnya masih menahan sedikit getaran dari mainan Changmin.

"Sejak dua menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang biarkan aku menikmati makananku. Perutku lapar."

Menarik vibrator di dalam lubang Kris. Changmin langsung menggantinya dengan kejantanannya yang sudah terbangun tepat mengenai prostat Kris membuat Kris mendesah penuh nikmat.

"Anggap saja ini hadiahmu," ujar Changmin di telinga Kris. Mengigit bahu Kris dan meninggalkan sebuah tanda kemerahan di sana.

Changmin terus menghujam lubang Kris dengan kuat membuat namja dibawahanya itu mengerang dan mendesah. Lelehan saliva terus mengalir di wajah Kris. Mencari pegangan tangan Kris melingkari leher Changmin bertahan dari setiap tusukan keras di lubangnya.

"Aghh! Agghhh! Di sana Changmin!"

Changmin hanya menyeringai mendengar perintah Kris. Hanya di saat begini dirinya akan mengikuti kemauan Kris membiakan slave kesayangannya mendapatkan kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Ini benar-benar enak kan, Kris. Saat kejantananku menyentuh prostatmu. Menumbuk lubangmu dengan kuat."

Kris tak bisa berkata apa-apa kepalanya dan pikirannya sudah berkabut. Hanya nafsu yang ada. Merasakan setiap sentuhan Changmin di tubuhnya.

"Arrrghhhhh!"

Kris melepaskan cairannya muncrat hingga mengenai tubuh dan seragamnya dan sedikit tercecer di tubuh Changmin.

"Nghssshhh. Sedikit lagi."

Beberapa tumbukan akhirnya Changmin menyusul Kris. Mengeluarkan semua miliknya ke dalam lubang namja itu.

"Aku boleh tidur?" tanya Kris pelan. Tubuhnya benar-benar letih mengikuti semua permainan Changmin.

"Tidurlah. Setelah ini kita pulang."

Memejamkan matanya Kris membiarkan Changmin memasangkan kembali pakaiannya. Menggendongnya hingga menuju mobil yang terparkir manis di depan kelas. Mobil keluaran terbaru yang melaju cepat menuju perumahan mewah di Tokyo milik keluarga Jung. Tak peduli kalau jam pelajaran masih terisisa dua jam lagi.

.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan atau kini dipanggil Kris adalah seorang namja berusia lima belas tahun yang ditemukan Changmin di sebuah klub malam. Namja malang yang dijual orang tunya sendiri dalam sebuah pelelangan gelap. Entah ini bisa dibilang beruntung atau tidak berada di tangan Changmin. Tapi setidaknya hanya satu tangan yang menyentuh tubuh putih itu—Jung Changmin.

Jung Changmin adalah putra sulung dari keluarga Jung. Namja yang tahun ini berusia delapan belas tahun dan akan menamatkan sekolah menengahnya tahun ini. Lalu bagaimana caranya Kris bisa berada di kelas yang sama? Itu hanya ulah Changmin yang menyabotase semuanya dan melancarkan slavenya untuk berada di kelas yang sama. Walau keberadaan Kris di sana bukan untuk belajar melainkan menjadi teman bermain Changmin di saat bosan di kelasnya.

Meletakkan Kris di kamarnya Changmin menutup kamar Kris. Berendam di sore hari sepertinya cukup menghabiskan waktu hingga Kris bangun. Walau berstatus slave Changmin tak pernah memperlakukan Kris dalam hal yang buruk hanya sedikit hukuman kecil saat sang slave kesayangannya membantah, itu pun tak ada sedikit pun yang melukai tubuh Kris—ada tim dokter yang selalu siap sedia saat sang Jung mulai keterlaluan.

Melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, Changmin masuk ke dalam sebuah bathtub yang berisi aroma therapy kesukaannya. Sejenak merilekskan kepalanya.

Kehadiran Kris sedikit banyak mengubah hidupnya. Changmin tinggal di sebuah apartemen besar yang diberikan orang tuanya. Keinginannya untuk hidup terpisah dari keluarga besarnya tak memberikan perubahan apa pun pada keduanya. Asal Changmin masih mengurus perusahaannya semua akan diterima oleh orang tuanya. Selama Jung Corp. berdiri semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tok … tok …

Changmin membuka matanya dan menemukan Kris yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Namja itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya tanpa bawahan apa pun.

"Kemarilah."

Changmin menyuruh Changmin masuk ke dalam bathtub. Berendam bersama.

Melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakan Kris, Changmin menggosok punggung Kris. Namja itu masih belum bersuara dan membiarkan Changmin melakukan kebiasaanya—membersihkan tubuh Kris.

"Nghhhh~" Kris sedikit mendesah saat tangan Changmin tiba di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Membersihkan miliknya dengan lembut.

"Berpeganganlah di pinggir, Kris. Aku akan membersihkan lubangmu."

Kris bergerak sedikit, memposisikan lubangnya tepat di depan wajah Changmin. Wajahnya memerah malu. Walau berkali-kali melakukannya Kris masih tetap merasa jantungnya berpacu cepat saat wajah datar Changmin membersihkan lubangnya. Saat namja jangkung itu dengan wajah datar mengorek seisi lubangnya.

"Ghhh." Kris mengeratkan pegangannya saat Changmin memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Kris. Bermaksud mengeluarkan cairan miliknya yang masih berada di lubang Kris. Kegiatan ini selalu dilakukan Changmin sejak awal. Kris tak boleh membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri hanya Changmin bukan yang lain. Karena tubuh Kris hanya miliknya.

Bergerak liar di dalam lubang Kris, Changmin menggerakkan jarinya dengan bentuk zig-zag tak ada maksud untuk menggoda Kris. Hanya Kris saja yang terlalu mudah 'turn on' dengan sentuhan Changmin.

"Sudah. Keluar sana bersihkan dirimu di bawah shower."

Mematuhi perintah Changmin, Kris keluar dengan tetap membelakangi Changmin. Wajahnya memerah tersembunyi di balik rambut blondenya yang turun. Wajahnya berwarna karena miliknya bangun karena sentuhan kecil Changmin membuat Kris terus saja membelakangi Changmin dan mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower.

Tersenyum tipis Changmin mendekati Kris. Menggenggam erat tangan Kris yang berada dikejantanannya sendiri. Bergerak seirama di atas tangan Kris. Membuat namja berambut blonde itu mengerang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Changmin di belakangnya. Mendesah merasakan pijatannya hingga kejantanannya sendiri berkedut dan memuntahkan cairannya.

"Sudah. Berpakaianlah. Kau bisa sakit lama-lama di bawah air."

Kris melihat Changmin heran, tak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala Kris. Namja Jung itu kadang penuh keposesifan dan kediktoran namun senyum lembut dan sentuhan ringan mampir ke tubuhnya dari namja itu akhir-akhir ini. Changmin berubah—dalam artian yang baik baginya.

"Apa kau mau tetap di sana, Kris?"

Berlari keluar Kris menyambar sebuah bathrobe dan mengenakkannya. Mencari pakaiannya di lemari besar yang disediakan Changmin. Baju-baju bermerek yang diberikan Changmin hanya untuknya. Mengambail sebuah kaos berwarna hitam dan bokser pendek Kris melepaskan bathrobenya dan berganti tetap di dalam kamar, tak memperdulikan kalau Changmin berada di ruangan yang sama.

Mengambil handuk kecil Kris mengeringkan rambutnya. Butiran air tampak beterbangan kemana-mana saat tangannya bergerak mengusap kepalanya.

Melihat Changmin yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tablet di tangannya masih dengan rambut yang basah. Kris mendekati namja itu. Berjongkok di belakang Changmin dan mengusap rambut Changmin dengan handuk miliknya.

Merasakan Kris yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya, Changmin meneruskan kegiatannya mengecek data perusahaan. Kegiatan yang rutin dilakukannya setiap hari.

Bergerak menuju lemari Changmin, Kris mengambil sepotong piyama berwarna gelap untuk Changmin. Mendekati namja jangkung berambut hitam itu lagi. Menarik tali bathrobe yang membungkus tubuh telanjang Changmin.

Changmin membiarkan saja Kris mengganti piyamanya. Melepas bathrobe putih miliknya dengan setelan piyama sutra miliknya. Sesekali dilihatnya wajah Kris yang berpias kikuk karena tak sengaja menyentuh tubuhnya. Tergelak di dalam hati, padahal namja itu sudah menyentuh semua bagian tubuhnya. Kris benar-benar telihat lucu baginya.

Selesai. Kris meletakkan semua pakaian kotor ke dalam kamar mandi dan membiarkan maid mengambilnya besok pagi.

"Kau mau makan, Changmin?"

Begitulah cara mereka memanggil. Changmin meminta Kris memanggilnya hanya dengan nama kecilnya tanpa embel-embel apa pun dibelakangnya saat hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kamar.

"Tidak. Aku tak lapar. Lagi pula aku sudah menikmati 'makananku' di sekolah tadi."

Kris mengendikkan bahunya. Meninggalkan Changmin yang masih asyik dengan tabletnya. Turun ke bawah mengambil dua porsi makanan dan kembali ke kamar.

"Buka mulutmu." Changmin membuka mulutnya patuh dan menerima sesendok nasi. Mengunyahnya pelan Changmin meneruskan acara makannya yang disuapi Kris. Kris menggeleng heran melihat kelakuan Changmin. Tak lapar apanya kalau jatah keduanya malah habis masuk ke lambung namja itu. Terpaksa Kris memanggil maid karena dirinya terlalu malas untuk turun dua kali mengantarkan makanan untuk dirinya

Mengambil tablet milik Changmin, Kris meminta namja itu istirahat. Hampir empat jam dirinya menemani Changmin memeriksa perusahaanya. Dan sekarang sudah jam dua belas malam.

Tersenyum kecil, Changmin menarik tangan Kris menuju ranjang mereka. Karena sedari tadi mereka duduk di atas sofa sedikit membuat badan pegal.

"Mau bermain sebentar?" tanya Kris menghadap tubuh Changmin. Memainkan kancing-kancing piyama milik Changmin.

"Tumben kau menawarkan diri, Kris. Padahal biasanya harus kuancam sedikit."

Mendeathglare Changmin, Kris membuka piyama milik Changmin. Membiarkan dada bidang namja itu terpampang bebas di depan matanya. Menjilati tonjolan merah milik Changmin, Kris mengelus pelan perut berabs milik Changmin. Menjilati setiap jengkal kulit berwarna putih milik Changmin—walau tak lebih putih dari kulitnya.

Menarik kepala Kris, Changmin mengulum bibir Kris bergantian—atas dan bawah. Menimbulkan suara decakan dan lenguhan saat lidah keduanya bertaut memberikan kepuasan satu sama lain.

Mendorong tubuh Changmin, Kris melepas pakaiannya sendiri hingga polos.

"Biarkan aku bermain malam ini."

Changmin cukup menikmati keliaran slavenya sendiri malam ini. Namja itu menawarkan diri untuk pertama kali. Padahal biasanya Changmin selalu melakukan sedikit kekerasan pada Kris. Itulah kenapa tubuh ringkih Kris sering kali memiliki luka saat awal-awal dibawa ke apartemen ini. Namun perlahan sifat keras kepala itu melunak. Changmin tak akan bertindak keras bila tak dipancing kekeras kepalaan Kris.

"Grrrhhh …" Kris menggeram saat kesulitan memasukkan milik Changmin ke lubangnya. Lubang sempit yang tak diberi pelumas dan terasa kesat.

"Kau harus mempersiapkan jalannya dulu Kris. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri bila begitu caranya."

Menarik bokongnya sedikit menjauh dari kejantanan Changmin. Kris menjilati ketiga jarinya lalu memasukkannya satu persatu ke dalam lubangnya. Memperlebar jalan masuknya.

"Nghhh … Changmin … Changmin." Maniks gelap milik Kris tertutup merasakan gerakan jarinya yang keluar masuk dengan cepat. Pemandangan yang membuat seorang Jung menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Sudah cukup. Masukkan."

Menarik pinggang Kris, Changmin menurunkan pinggul Kris cepat membuat miliknya tepat menghujam lubang Kris. Membuat namja itu mendesah keras.

Berpegangan pada bahu Changmin, Kris mulai bergerak turun naik dengan tempo teratur membuat kejantanan milik Changmin berkali-kali menyentuh prostatnya.

"Aghhh …. Aghhhh … Changmin."

"Kau seksi Kris. Sangat. Bahkan namja di luar sana pasti rela untuk menyentuh lubangmu dan merasakan bagaimana milikknya dijepit kuat seperti ini."

Mengeratkan lubangnya Kris hanya terus menurun naikkan tubuhnya. Membuat kejantanan Changmin semakin berkedut liar di bawah sana. Kris semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga dirasanya kejantanan milik Changmin menyemburkan cairan hangat di lubangnya.

Changmin membantu Kris mendapatkan klimaksnya dengan mengocok kejantanan milik Kris hingga tak butuh lama Kris menyusulnya keluar. Mengelus pelan tangan Kris yang membiru bekas gigitannya sendiri di sekolah tadi.

"Sudah cukup. Tidurlah."

"Itu."

Changmin mengecup pelan dahi Kris. Merebahkan tubuh Kris dan memelukanya dari belakang. Membiarkan miliknya masih tertanan di dalam tubuh Kris.

Kris sedikit meringis saat Changmin memutar tubuhnya membelakangi namja itu. Rasanya lubangnya masih terasa penuh. Kejantanan milik Changmin masih belum tertidur sempurna.

"Tak usah dihiraukan," ujar Changmin pelan merasakan kegelisahan Kris, "biarkan saja malam ini begini, Kris."

Kris hanya diam saat tangan Changmin melingkari pinggangnya dengan selimut yang kini menyelimuti mereka berdua. Changmin benar-benar aneh. Tak biasanya melakukan sex hanya satu ronde saja dan sekarang memeluknya erat begini—bener-benar aneh.

"Apa kau mau ikut ke Amerika, Kris?"

Kris tak menjawab membiarkan tuan mudanya bercerita. Pasti ada yang ingin diberitahukan Changmin padanya.

"Umma memintaku kuliah di sana. Dan mengambil alih Jung Corp. di Amerika. Tapi sebelum itu ada yang ingin kupastikan dulu."

"Apa?" tanya Kris. Tak ada bayangan sedikit pun tentang cerita Changmin.

"Umma juga berencana mengenalkan aku dengan salah satu anak sahabatnya."

Perjodohan. Kata itu yang terlintas di benak Kris. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan dirinya. Toh Kris hanyalah anak yang beruntung dibeli Changmin.

"Aku ingin kita menikah dan menemui orang tuaku di Amerika."

"Apa? Ough!" Kris tak menyadari akibat tindakannya yang berputar terlalu cepat menghadapi Changmin membuat gesekan kecil di lubangnya.

"Kau bercanda Changmin."

"Tidak."

"Aku laki-laki."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya slavemu Changmin," lirih Kris membuat bola matanya meredup.

Mengecup lembut kelopak mata Kris. Changmin memeluk erat tubuh Kris.

"Kau salah Kris. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu slaveku. Aku tak pernah membelimu hanya karena sex semata. Aku benar-benar tertarik padamu."

"Kau bohong."

"Tidak ada yang berbohong Kris. Kalau aku hanya menganggapmu budak. Aku tak akan memelukmu bahkan memperlakukanmu begitu lembut—yah walau aku kadang tak bisa mengontrol nafsuku sendiri."

"Bisakah kau buktikan?"

"Aku akan melakukannya asal kau mau menikah denganku dan kita berangkat besok ke Amerika."

"Apa? Kau masih ada ujian akhir setelah ini Changmin."

"Aku sudah mengambilnya seminggu yang lalu."

Ah, ya Kris ingat minggu dimana Changmin tak menyentuh dirinya sedikit pun dan memilih mengurung diri di ruang baca.

"Dasar seenaknya."

"Jadi?"

"Sentuh aku malam ini sampai besok pagi dan kita akan menikah besok."

"As you wish my heart." Membalikkan tubuh Kris. Changmin mengecup pelan bibir Kris. Melumatnya perlahan dengan lidah yang menjilati permukaan bibir Kris.

Untuk pertama kalinya mungkin mereka akan akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar sex dimana ada cinta yang ikut bermain kali ini.

Bila biasanya hanya Kris yang menunjukkan perasaanya atau Changmin yang sibuk meyakinkan Kris. Kali ini mereka bisa bersama. Saling memberi dan menerima di saat bersamaan. Memberi cinta yang begitu besar dan menerima kasih sayang begitu indah.

"Aghhhhh … Changmin!"

Desahan dan erangan kembali terdengar di ruangan berukuran besar itu. Panas dan penuh gairah saat Changmin memberik kenikmatan pada Kris meyakinkan namja itu kalau semuanya bukanlah omong kosong semua perasaan dan sentuhannya hanya milik Kris.

"Lagi … Changmin … Disana … aghhh~"

Senyum keduanya merekah saat berhasil mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

"Aku milikmu Changmin, tubuhku juga hatiku." Kris tersenyum kecil pada Changmin. Mengelus pelan bibir milik namja yang sudah menjadi tuannya—hati dan tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu. Kau memang milikku Kris."

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka dan membiarkan jarum jam terus bergerak menjadi saksi permainan panas mereka hingga pagi menjelang. Membiarkan sang mentari pagi membangunkan keduanya keesokan pagi. Saat keduanya sudah mabuk akan curahan cinta yang berlimpah dari pasangan masing-masing. Curahan cinta yang meluber hingga mengalahkan panasnya mentari pagi.

Cinta itu tak buta. Cinta selalu menuntun menemukan sosok yang tepat. Sosok yang akan mengisi kekosongan hati dengan jalan yang berbeda. Keduanya memang memiliki masa lalu yang berbeda, namun mulai hari ini masa depan keduanya akan sama selama cinta dan sayang itu masih ada di hati mereka. Selamanya akan merengkuh mereka dalam sebuah kebahagiaan yang abadi.

.

The End

.

A/N:

Just another version dari ff Mizu di fandom lain. Mian ne bukannya ngeupdate tapi malah publish oneshoot baru*bow. Mizu lagi ngestuck sendiri mau ngetik lanjutan our story. Tapi Mizu bakal tetap usahkan secepatnya update.

Oh ya Mizu mau nanya ne, sekuel key of heartnya mau dipublish sekarang adja atau nunggu last chap our story update? Keaknya yang nongol makin sepi ne. Mizu jadi ragu buat ngepublish multichapter baru jadinya.

Okeh, sampai jumpa lagi chingudeul^^

Pai … pai …

Mizuno


End file.
